Truth or Dare: Gallagher Girl Style!
by Mariposa Dyanna
Summary: The Gallagher girls and the Blackthorn boys are playing Truth or Dare. I own nothing, but Nick is actually a character I have been reading of in truth or dares, so I don't own him either. Btw, if you have an idea for a truth or dare, write to me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge, but I appreciate reviews.**

**Liz, Bex, Macey, and I were sitting on the white, soft carpet in our room, talking about the Blackthorn Boys when I heard a distinct whisper coming from my wardrobe. I pointed at it to the girls and we tiptoed to the wardrobe door. The four of us opened the door in slow motion at first, then opened it very suddenly. **

**Four boys came tumbling out: Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach. Macey and Liz grabbed some spare rope, while Bex and I tied the boys together. **

**"Glad to see me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked. "My British bombshell, don't do this to me!" Grant pouted dramatically to Bex, who smacked him upside his head, rolling her brown eyes. **

**"Why were you guys spying on us?" Macey demanded to Nick, glowering. **

**"Well, we go to a school for spies," helped Grant. I couldn't resist adding, "and for assassins."**

** Macey impatiently tapped her foot, awaiting a proper answer. "Ahem, I'm waiting. I hope you guys weren't being perverted. But since you guys are already here, let's play a game. Truth or dare, anyone?" **

**Everybody but me raised their hands, except me. Bex looked at me, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry Cam, you know the rules. Majority rules." I said it was ok, since I didn't care anyways. **

**"Ok, I'll start." Nick announced. "Grant, truth or dare?" Grant pretended to ponder on the question before yelling out, "DARE, of course Nicky." Nick, furious for his given girl name, said, "Well, I dare you to sing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry ("That will be easy," Grant interuppted.) **

**"While wearing a pink sparkly prom dress and pink makeup." Nick continues as Grant looked angry at Nick's addition to the humiliating dare. Nick turned to Bex and Macey and grinned, saying "he's all yours."**

**TIME LAPSE**

**Grant came out of the bathroom with a ridiculosly large, sparkly ball gown, looking like a Disney Princess. Then, he started.**

**"You think I'm pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the **

**Punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me I was alright**

**But things were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life, **

**Now every February **

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**(Pre-chorus)**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**(Chorus)**

**You make me **

**Feel like I'm living a **

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real**

**So take a chance and **

**And don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back.**

**(Verse)**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk **

**On the beach**

**Got a motel and built a fort **

**Out of sheets**

**I finally found you, **

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

**(Pre-chorus)**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**(Chorus)**

**You make me **

**Feel like I'm living a **

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real**

**So take a chance **

**And don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back.**

**I'ma get your heart racing **

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**(Chorus)**

**You make me **

**Feel like I'm living a **

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real**

**So take a chance **

**And don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back.**

**I'ma get your heart racing **

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight. we and my thugs can die tonight yp forever."  
**

**When he finished, Grant noticed everyone laughing, including Jonas and Liz, who were recording the performance with their advanced video cameras. "Alright Zach, truth or dare..."**

**A/N: Not the whole song, but I didn't want to waste your guys time on this song! R & R for more dares! I need ideas!  
Chapter 2 coming soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story! I know I haven't updated in a while and gave you guys the chappie awaited, but thanks for the dares NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden! Here is the chapter! (Drum roll please)**

"Hmm... Dare!" exclaimed Zach. Grant, with an evil laugh, said "I dare you to prank call Mr. Soloman."

"Phone please." Zach pressed some numbers and said with a perfect Australian accent, "Sir, I believe your order of 87 cans of mayonnaise are ready for you to pick up."

I giggled as they heard Mr. Soloman yells groggily on the phone. "I didn't order mayonnaise, I don't even like it!"

By then everyone was laughing hysterically, but then they heard, "Joey, who was it?" I gasped; it was my Aunt Abby.  
"Just one second," he replied.

"Well come, I'm getting lonely in this bed," she flirted.

After Soloman hanged up, we all laughed at the fact Soloman and Abby were sleeping in the same room, same bed... Awkward.

"Liz, truth or dare?" Zach broke the silence.

Liz stammered "D-dare?"

Zach smirked at the girl. "I dare you, Elizabeth Sutton, to tell any teacher tomorrow you forgot to do an assignment and yell to the class ' School sucks' as you run out the door."

Liz looked as if she regretted choosing dare, on the other hand, Zach looked proud of choosing the dare himself.

"Ok, Bex, truth or dare?" Bex replied dare. "I dare you to get in a sword-fight with Mr. Soloman."

"Really, Liz? Okay."

Bex slipped out of the girl's room and walked over to Mr. Soloman's room with a sword from Grant and knocked on the door. Mr. Soloman was surprised to see Bex and even more shocked to see her pull out the sword and yell "En guarde!"

He grabbed his own and they began. It lasted for half an hour when Liz yelled "Times up!" He congratulated on her skills and she returned, choosing Jonas as her next victim.

"Jonas, truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

"D-d-dare I guess," Jonas stuttered.

Bex smiled evilly and laughed maniacally. "I dare you to put a blindfold on and we're all going to run around the room. You have to kiss the first person you grab on the lips. No cheating!"

Jonas protested, but that didn't stop Nick from grabbing a black and red plaid blindfold from the closet. They tied the plaid material tightly around his eyes, and everyone started moving around the like a bunch of hyper two-year olds.

Jonas struggled to grab someone, and at the end, without knowing of course, grabbed Liz by the waist, felt if she had longish hair, dipped her, and gave her a movie star kiss.

Everyone's jaws dropped and Liz was blushing so hard. After seeing who he kissed, he joined in the blushing as well. Sigh... Nerd love.

After so much commotion, the eight of us sat back down on the ground in a messy circle, and the next person went. "Cammie, truth or dare?"

I thought, _Finally, my turn_

"I think I will go with truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahem... It has come to my attention that... THIS STORY HAS 1,548+ views! I was so giddy at this point. This is my first story ever, so I want to thank ALL of you guys for making this dream come true! **

**When I started this story in June, I really wondered if anyone would read it at all. I know this is only chapter 4 and not chapter 20ish, but thanks alot. You guys made me so happy, nothing can destroy this goode mood, even though I am returning back to school soon. THANKS! **

**I would also like to thank again NicoleDaughterOfPoseidon, who helps me with some dares you have seen. Thanks a lot, girl!**

**As a reward, I will make this chapter extra longer than usual. Don't forget to keep up with the truth or dares! So without further ado, Chapter 4!**

"Ok Cammie, so what did you think of Zach when you first met him?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Jonas wanted to know. When you hang with Macey alot, you become a bit dramatic and want to hear gossip.

"Weeelll," I said. "I thought he was a stalker, and annoying, but he was cute. He wanted to go with me, and he was kinda nosy. And he made me fail the mission, so he made me mad."

Zach was the one who looked mad now. "But I liked him, alot," I said quickly, hoping he would forgive me. "Whatever," he mummbled.

"Anyways, Macey, truth or dare?" I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Dare," she said boldly.

"Ok, I dare you to call Preston and tell him you want to be more than friends with him," I declare, ignoring Macey and Nick's deathly glares.

"Fine. Liz, hand me the phone." Everyone watched as Macey dialed a number and put the phone on speakerphone as Grant insisted.

"Hello? Macey?" Preston answered confused.

Macey took a deep breath and told Preston, "Preston.. can I ask you a question? Its cause I kinda want to be more than friends."

Preston thought for a minute. "You mean, best friends?"

Macey sighed. She was really good at acting.

"No, more than that."

"You mean, mega best friends?"

She now started to look annoyed. We could all hear Preston laughing.

"NO! Sorry, Preston, I mean more than mega best friends."

"Oh, I get it now." Preston said.

Macey sighed in relief. "Finally, so do you?"

"Do I want to be super-mega-ultra-alpha-and-omega-best-friends with you? **(A/N: This is what I call my SMUA don't copy it fellow fanfictioners!)** I guess."

Macey smacked her palm against her face. "You know what, never mind Preston, bye."

"Ok, bye my super-mega-ultra-alpha-and-omega-best-friend!"

When Macey slamed the phone, we were all laughing hystarically.

Nick said, "Well, that went well."

"I bet Preston knew what we were up to, so he did that," I said.

"Whatever. Like I wanted for that to happen. Anyways, Nick, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY guys short message: R&R! Don't be shy. Don't make me use bambi eyes! Your all brave people! You can say anything from hi to a truth or dare idea!  
**

**Thanks for everyone who did! You brave, brave people! =)**

**OnceInABlueMoon: Actually, as the author, I can see how many VIEWS the story I wrote has. Just to clear things up.  
**

**Without further ado, Chapter 7!:**

"Dare," Nick said confidently.

Macey smirked evilly. Uh oh.

"I dare you to let Bex and I dye your hair white." Wow, Macey knew how irritate Nick. He LOVES his chocolate brown hair.

"Grrrr... Fine." Nick grumbled.

"Huh, I didn't catch that." Macey said, smirking in a way that would make Zach jealous, which he was.

"Ok, you two can dye my hair," Nick said louder. "But just because men never back down from a dare!"

"Oh, you're a man, I thought you were a little boy?" Macey says, causing everyone to laugh at poor Nick.

"Ha-ha Nicky!" Zach burst out laughing.

"Shut up Zachy!" Nick growled, annoyed.

The girls brought out a black spinny chair, Nick sat on it, and disappeared into the bathroom. We all waited patiently, and sure enough later, Nick appeared with white hair.

"May I present... (Drum roll please) Danny Phantom!" Macey exclaimed!

"No, he looks more like Jack Frost," said Liz.

"GUYS, it's just Nick." Cammie stated.

"Exuuuse me, that's all you think of me, Cameron. JUST NICK? Ugghh, I'm sooo offended right now." Nick placed a hand over his chest dramatically, spinning in his chair like a bubbly child, pouting.

"For that comment, truth or dare?" Cammie thought about it. "Dare."

Nick said, "I dare you to hide behind something, sneak up on your mom, and shout something stupid."

Grant laughed. "Oh, Cammie, will that be too easy for you?"

Everyone glared at him. Cammie punched his shoulder. Hard. She heard a girly scream and rolled her eyes at Grant.

"Ok, I'll do it."

_To be continued..__._

**A/N: Coming Soon, maybe a Gallagher Girls and Percy Jackson Crossover**

**Zach Goode always wondered if he belonged in the spy world. His dad was gone, and his mom was trying to kill his crush, Cammie. One day, he discovers a secret, bigger than any he has ever heard and entrusted with before. He is a Demigod. He has half brothers and needs to go to a camp named Camp Half Blood.  
**

**Cammie Morgan discovers she is a half blood as well. So along with Zach, they go on a journey from Roseville, Virginia, to Half Blood Hill in New York undetected. What will they encounter on the way? Will love blossom on their journey. Will a quest be awaiting them?**

**SHIPPINGS: Percebeth and Zammie.**

**Should I make this story? Review!**


End file.
